World of Jetix Official Trailer
World of Jetix Official Trailer #1 (The trailer starts, while Jetix Cinematic Universe, Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures. Then it fades banner of good and evil will rise in town.) * ???: The world is rising, to be living side, there is no redemption here. (Then it fades and swtiches to Horde marching.) * ???: An horror think is me about anicent evil? (Next, it fades and swtiches to Axel, Louie, Will, Kick, The Tick, Ninja Turtles, Chiro, Andy, Inspector Gadget and Ying getting ready for the battle.) * Krolden: How to you know what that means? ... My name is... Krolden. (And Finally, it fades and swtiches to Alliance, who was standing in front of heroes, ready to give orders.) * Krolden: I hope something about cancelled? There should be one by one theyself. (All Heroes and Villains have fallen to battle, The Tick crush these enemys with Ripping Friends, later Andy Larkin have been knockout and Tutenstein try to wake up for him.) * Andy Larkin: Ohh, i cannot remem-- (When Tutenstein smack off.) * Tutenstein: God Dammit Andy!! You must remember those fucking think! * Andy Larkin: Oh, i guess. (Begin, where all characters in the mall.) * Axel Manning: There somewhere is creature? Where is think is here? * Will Vandom: Who There? * Louie Anderson: Huh? * Andy Larkin: Uh oh. * Kick Buttowski: Heey! Something not right! Come on Gunther! * Gunther Magnuson: Okay! (Chiro, Tick and other Jetix characters have found one by one and crush up and there meetings and gasp.) * Axel Manning: I'm Axel Manning, leader of A.T.O.M. and what the? You are serious think? * Will Vandom: Are you kidding me? I'm Will Vandom, guardian of Veil, i project the kingdom from evil Phobos! * Louie Anderson: My name is Louie Anderson, the life is mine, i think. * Andy Larkin: Hi I'm Andy Larkin, the master trick and prince of prank. * Tutenstein: I'm Tutenstein, the king of Egypt! * The Tick: And i'm The Tick! A hero of this town and he is my sidekick, Arthur. (The music stops.) (When everyone see shadows and Louie says: What was that! and they saw Leonardo, Kick and Gunther have fallen, to crash off) * Kick Buttowski: Kick Buttowski, the Suburban Daredevil! * Axel Manning: Are you guys think what they doing here? * All: No (Goliath have appear to tell what they meeting.) * Goliath: So, are you even making pranks Andy? * Molly Wei: How to you know? * Goliath: Explain this! * All: "Gasp" * Tutenstein: Wow, this what thing you done! * Andy Larkin: But, this insane! * Axel Manning: We must together. * Goliath: There is no way to defeat. * Axel Manning: Not that! There something about mistake! Everyday is been change. * The Tick: Ah, this very impress, recording this, Andy was puting sandvish in school and now he ruin town. * Abe: What? * Andy Larkin: No way! Is not my fault! (The background with title, From the director and creator of Independence Day, Harry Potter, Goosebumps, Friday the 13th and The Lego Movie.) Narrator: From the director and creator of Independence Day, Harry Potter, Goosebumps, Friday the 13th and The Lego Movie. (Cuts to Alexander Paine) * Axel Manning: Paine! * Alexander Paine: So Axel, do you think defeat my new team? (Alexander puss button to summon new team, Tillian, Wrecka and Firekat.) * Alexander Paine: So what to you think! (The music stops.) * Zack Hawkes: ...Umm... i guess um... YIKES!! * Raphael: What is wrong with him? (Stretching movie title, "World of Jetix" Appeared. The movie title flips over into "In 4D".) * Announcer: World of Jetix. In 4D. (Cuts to Andy, he actived the machine but how to find button.) * Andy Larkin: Hey guys, i can find the button to actived the machine! * Otto: Let me taked (Otto has smash up behind that buttton), there is, you fuckhead. (Cuts to the voice cast same name from Jetix. The screen switch to "In Theaters June 17, 2018 in 4D, Digital 4D and Real D 4D" with "Also playing in 4DX" below. The screen immediately cuts to black as the trailer ends.) Category:World of Jetix Category:Jetix Category:Trailer Quotes Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Transcripts